Ennemies
by Jonsan
Summary: Pansy VS Hermione ,le combat est engagé.


Rien ne m' appartient, hélas !

**Ennemis?**

1996

Poudlard, vous connaissez ?

Ce si magnifique chateau dont les tours altières se détachent avec magnificence sur un ciel d' azur. Ce collège d' une telle renommée que tous les parents sont fiers d' y envoyer leurs sublimes progénitures.

Ce ...

Bon, soyons sérieux et reprenons. Poudlard, son chateau qui commence à être usée au bout de mille ans, son temps pluvieux ( faut dire que l' Ecosse, c' est pas la côte d' azur ), son lac où l' on n' a vraiment pas envie d' y tremper un doigt de pied ( hého ! c' est l' Ecosse, en plus un calmar géant comme hôte, et ben franchement, cela ne donne pas confiance, c' est-on jamais s' il a envie de manger des beignets d' humains en guise de représailles pour tous ces congénères mangés à la sauce armoricaine ), une forêt où même un dragon regarde derrière son épaule pour voir s' il n' est pas suivie par un truc plus dangereux que lui, ses animaux bizzaroïdes communément appeler élèves, ces cris.

Ces cris ?

Houlà, dirigeons nos regards vers ces salles de cours.

Ah ! ben non, ce n'est pas le professeur Snape qui vocifère contre un Gryffondor, d' ailleurs il doit être aphone, sinon c' est pas possible. Alors, d'où cela peut-il venir ?

Trouvé ! les hurlements parvenaient du couloir menant à la grande salle. Enfin, plutôt des grognements et des insultes, si l'on peut dire.

Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger avait ce que l'on appelle, une légère prise de bec.

"- Face de bouledogue !"

"- Dents de castor !"

"-Ah ! c' est tout ce que tu peut trouver, Serpentarde, moi au moins mes parents ont pu faire quelque chose à mes dents pour les corriger. Alors que toi avec ton visage, même un chirurgien esthétique de haut niveau laisserait tomber tellement c'est désespérant."

"-Si, j'étais toi, je ne serais surement pas fière de ça, des parents moldus, quelle honte !"

Enfin bon, là j' aie édulcorée. Maintenant la réalité des insultes, en commençant par Hermione.

"- Poufiasse !"

"- Pétasse !"

"- Mais tu te prend pour qui, avec ta gueule de pitbull croisé avec une chèvre !"

"- Regarde d' abord la serpillère que tu as, en guise de soit-disant cheveux! et puis les dents de la mer ont appelé pour que tu lui rende son dentier !"

Rajoutez au tableau, des yeux fulminants, des narines frémissantes de colère, les baguettes prête à jeter des sortilèges et trois garçons, Ron, Neville et Blaise, qui au lieu de se jeter dans la mélée pour les séparer, les regarder de loin( ne jamais s' immicer dans une bagarre de filles, dangereux pour la santé! ), et parler entre eux tranquillement.

Neville poussa un long soupir.

"- Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose."

Blaise le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et lui répondit.

"- Pourquoi pas des fauteuils confortables ? On pourrait admirer le spectacle en étant mieux assis, et avec un bol de pop-corn en prime, ce serait parfait."

Ron dont le regard passait d' une jeune fille à l' autre se murmura tout doucement à lui même.

"- Je me demande si elles seraient d' accord pour des bikinis et du catch dans de la boue."

Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent de coté tout en clignant des yeux. Neville toussota.

"- euh ! Ron, tu disais ?"

Blaise se mit à ricaner.

"- J' espère pour toi, qu' elles ne t' on pas entendues. Sinon, tu peut dire adieu à la vie, ou du moins à tes bijoux de famille."

Ron eu un léger frisson d' angoisse. Neville se redressa, bomba le torse, tout en respirant profondément.

"- Bon ! La meilleure chose à faire, c' est ..."

"- D' appeler quelqu' un d' autre." Répliquèrent les deux autres.

"- Exact." dit Neville tout en expirant. ( l' air qu' il avait dans les poumons, pas lui, bien que... en tout cas son courage est retombé pire qu' un soufflé )

Ron les regarda, puis fixa Blaise.

"- Blaise, va chercher Harry, je me charge de Draco."

Petit silence.

"- Non, plutôt le contraire." Ron se sentait un peu confus.

"- D' accord. Neville ? tu les surveille en attendant." dit Blaise tout en commençant à s' éloigner.

"- Mais... mais, pourquoi moi ?"

"- Tu as été désigné volontaire d' office, Neville." Répondit Ron, tout en courant de son coté.

Neville ne put qu' avaler sa salive avec difficulté tout en priant pour sa vie.

Bien, nous allons accélérer le temps, laisser ces deux charmantes harpies... jeunes femmes se disputer et espérer que Harry et Draco arrive à temps pour redresser la situation, ou alors l' enfoncer totalement.

Nos deux messieurs se dirigeaient vers nos demoiselles vociférantes, tout en étant suivie par Ron et Blaise bien loin derrière, ayant été distancé facilement. ( même si l' on se demande s' ils ne faisaient pas exprès de ne pas s' approcher trop rapidement des deux furies )

Malfoy, blond platine, yeux d' acier, superbe, arrogant. Potter, cheveux noir hérissés, yeux d' émeraude, brave et modeste, enfin modeste jusqu' à un certain point. Les deux jeunes hommes, tout en ne se quittant pas du regard

et en dégainant lentement leurs baguettes, se placèrent entre Hermione et Pansy, les éloignant l' une de l' autre.

"- Retiens ta sang-de-bourbe, Potter. Il ne faudrait pas qu' elle nous contamine de sa médiocrité."

"- Monsieur péroxidé devrait plutôt la fermer et retenir son petit chien-chien avant qu' elle ne se casse un ongle."

"- Ainsi parla le balafré de service. Sois un gentil Gryffonbeurk et tire-toi."

"- Ferme là blondinette, et change de registre. Tes insultes sentent le réchauffé."

Harry et Draco se rapprochaient l' un de l' autre, se défiant des yeux, Harry, la mine résolue, Draco, le sourire méprisant. Et pendant que nos mignons commençaient à se toiser, Hermione et Pansy rangeaient tranquillement leurs baguettes,

l' air beaucoups plus calmes et même serein, leurs chevaliers en armures étincelantes étant arrivés.

Pendant que Ron et Neville semblaient compter les points des deux rivaux, Blaise sortit un étrange appareil d' une de ses poches et le dirigea dans la direction de nos opposants.

C' est à ce moment là qu' Hermione et Pansy dans un grand élan simultané, poussèrent chacune Harry et Draco l' un contre l' autre. Et bien sûr, ou peut-être bizzarement, ils tombèrent en avant, se racrochant ensemble et hélas pour eux,

mais pas pour nous, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. De grands éclairs semblèrent éclairer la scène qui parus figée de longues minutes, surtout pour les deux garçons, qui se rejetèrent brusquement en arrière, tout en s' essuyant frénétiquement

la bouche de dégout.

Blaise jeta l' appareil ( qui vous l' avait compris été un appareil photo ) en direction des jeunes femmes, qui tout en s' en emparant, se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine, ensemble.

"- Ron ? il y a eu des éclairs, mais pas de tonnerre. C' est normal ?"

"- c' étais des flashs je crois bien, mais mon cerveau a fondu sous le choc de cette vision."

Blaise, s' était carapaté de son coté. ( pas si dingue que ça )

Et là, le monde explosa.

"- HERMIONE !"

"- PANSY !"

En choeur. "- VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !"

Et très loin de là, tout en courant et soufflant, les jeunes femmes parlaient. ( en tout cas, elles ont plus d' endurances que moi )

"- Dis-moi, Pansy . Tu crois qu' ils vont nous en vouloir ?"

"- Mais, non. Du moins pas trop longtemps. Et puis de toute manière, vu l' argent que vont nous rapporter ces photos, on leur fera de beaux cadeaux d' anniversaires pour nous faire pardonner. En plus, j' aie déjà des commandes."

Revenons à Ron et Neville.

"- Tu sais Neville ? Je crois que ma mère adorerais que je lui envoie un cliché." Dit Ron, tout en se mettant à rire.

Un peu plus tard, au manoir Malfoy.

"- Narcissa chérie ! un paquet vient d' arriver pour toi."

"- Enfin, ma commande !" Elle le lui pris des mains.

"- Qu' est-ce que c' est ?" demanda Lucius.

"- Rien, rien, mon amour. Juste des recettes de cuisine que je voulais." Répondit-elle, tout en s' éloignant.

Lucius reprit le journal qu' il lisait, puis levant les yeux, murmura. "- Mais, elle ne fait jamais de cuisine."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J' espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais bien que ce soit très court, et veuillez me pardonner pour toutes les fautes commises, l' école, pour moi, cela remonte à la préhistoire quand je chassais le mammouth.


End file.
